Chapter VIII (Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood)
"The more I preached to them the less they listened. They were outlaws now and they didn't want my judgment. There was no longer any talk about rebuilding our home or our farm back in Georgia. As we waited for Juarez to return, the time dragged endlessly. Finally Ray boasted of Marisa's promise to run away with him, if he could get the medallion. He said he was taking the gold, and the girl and that no one would stand in his way. Thomas didn't say a single word, but I saw the fire in his eyes. He rode off in silence. Ray had no idea where he was going, but I did." -William McCall, introduction to Chapter VIII. '' '''Chapter VIII' of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood takes place in Act III: I Don't Know Who You Two Are Anymore. Either Ray or Thomas take on a few bounties before meeting the other McCalls and heading to their meeting with Juarez. <Chapter VII> <Chapter IX> Story Thomas confronted Marisa and expressed disgust and hurt that Marisa had sold herself to Ray for the gold, but she claimed she told him to take it. Thomas asked about Juarez, and Marisa replied that Ray claimed he would kill him. She said she did not want Thomas to fight Juarez because she did not want him to get hurt. Thomas retorted inquiringly if she thought it was okay for Ray to get hurt. Marisa explained she was not in love with Ray, and the two shared a passionate kiss. Later, before meeting up with Juan Mendoza, the brothers stopped at a way station. Either Thomas or Ray decided to stay behind for a time and meet his brothers later. In the meantime the McCall accepted a few bounties to earn money. 'Wanted Dead or Alive: Jim Peters' Before heading to the meeting with Mendoza, one of the McCalls spotted a bounty in the weapons store. Jim Peters and his gang were wanted for having committed murder and mayhem in Tuscon and the surrounding area. His gang was responsible for eight stagecoach robberies, the death of a driver and guard, as well as the theft of property worth more than $600. The Governor of Arizona offered $100 dollars for bringing Peters and his gang to justice. The McCall entered the bandits' heavily fortified hideout and proceeded to cleanse the area of the gang's presence, fighting his way inside of the barn and taking out a man wielding a double-barrel shotgun. Turning to leave, the gunslinger was at last confronted by Jim Peters. The two began circling one another, and the McCall shot him down a short time later. 'Defend the Railroad' In light of recent attacks by Indians, the Douglas and Smith Company put up a poster calling for a gunslinger's aid. Accepting the task, one of the McCall brothers ventured to the railroad and with the help of the other workers, successfully defended two sites on opposite ends of a bridge, thus beating back the Indians. 'Defend Freeman's Farm' A McCall accepted the hastily scrawled bounty offering cash for the assistance of a gunslinger at the Freeman's ranch. After arriving, Mister Freeman explained a rival rancher wanted his land for his own, and was trying to take it by force. After successfully defending against the onslaught at Freeman's side, one of their enemies revealed the rival rancher, Randy Snipes, had kidnapped Freeman's daughter Rebecca. Freeman said she was all he had in the world, and pleaded with his hired gun to save her, even though he had nothing else to give in return. The McCall rode to Snipes' ranch, and fought his way past his hired guns. He then confronted and defeated Snipes in a duel, rescuing Rebecca and ending the rival rancher's oppression once and for all. Eventually the McCall joined his brothers and they headed for the meeting with Juarez, and found themselves in a trap set by Colonel Barnsby. Barnsby said he convinced Juarez it was in his best interest to leave the brothers behind. As Barnsby continued a verbal tirade, O'Donnell entered the room casually passing the McCalls, then struck one of them with his rifle. Characters *Ray McCall *Thomas McCall *William McCall *Mister Freeman *Randy Snipes *Jim Peters *Rebecca Freeman *Jeremy Barnsby *O'Donnell Weapons Secrets Achievements *Boy Scout (5g) - Finish one side quest. *Shield of Hope (20g) - Finish all side quests. Gallery Wanted Dead or Alive Jim Peters.jpg Defend the Railroad.jpg Defend Freeman's Farm.jpg Category:Chapters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood chapters